FNAFS Fic
by radiationperidot
Summary: Sorry for lame title but I panicked. This first bit is a teaser, for a full story. If you all like it I'll do more, or do more if I feel like it. This is my first fan fic, so I tried. A lot of inspiration for this comes from 's F.N.A.F.S. A.U. so there's that and um this will get "gory" but not right way...that's all I guess. -R.P. Out.
1. Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt stood in the dark din of a, cramped, cluttered and smoked filled office, to his right stood a young looking man, short at that, as Mike stood a good 6 foot and the man beside him looked barely 5 foot 5. In front of the two men was a third man, sitting down in a big, black, leather, desk chair behind a stout shabby looking desk, covered with papers and whose name platelet simply read "Boss" and was producing the smoke by puffing on a large cigar, even tho it seem to be throwing the shorter man in to frequent coughing fits. Suddenly the man behind the desk removed his pollution stick and, turning to Mike said.

"This." The Boss flicks a wrist, in a lazy manner to gesture at the other man.

"Is your "ticket" to the day shift you keep begging for. Pausing to take a long drag from his cigar, he enjoyed the mix of confusion looks from both men, and began to speak once more.

"I want you to, train this fellow here." Then giving a sideways look to the other man who, instantly straightened his posture and tried to look professional.

"If, and this is a big if Schmidt, you do a good job, you can be promoted to a day time security guard.

With that out of the way he let his words sink into a speechless, soon to be ex night guard and a confused soon to be night guard. When the words did sink in, the look of joy the crossed Mikes face was one like a child, who was just told they were skipping school and going to Disney Land.

"Sir-I, thank you. Thank you so much I promise I-" Mikes joyful babble was soon cut off by the Boss outwardly, showing his palm to hush the other.

"Now, there is something else you need to know. The animatronics have been sent to storage, until there taken to the new pizzeria, to be keep in a safer place, so your job will be easier, on both you and Jeremy."

As soon as Mike heard those words he wanted to jump up and down and cheer. Moving to day shift, and no robot furries to deal with, this was a dream come true. He couldn't wait to tell Doll. But his celebration was cut short when, he heard.

"Uh, hi, I-I'm Jeremey, the new night watch man you'll be training, but I guess y-you already knew t-that."

These words were followed by a short nervous laugh, and causing Mike to turn to face the man beside him. And fully taking him in, with his messy mop of dark brown curls, gentle face, and scrawny looking body, Mike came to one conclusion and one conclusion only. This kid would never last, against the robot furries.


	2. Chapter 2

It was at home that Doll, sat slightly worried about why Mike's boss wanted him to come in on one of his few days off, knowing the boss they feared the worse and were more than half expecting for Mike to get fired. Then what would they do? Sure Doll could try to get a job, but not many places wanted someone who was androgynous, it was stupid but people were asses. So with the sound of the door opening, and Doll's racing heart looked up, and felt a cold wave of dread as soon as they saw the look on Mike's face. It was a mix of slight joy, and quite a bit of regret, with a fine, subtle blend of annoyance.

"M-Mike? Are you ok, what did your boss want?" Doll's gently spoken words were greeted with pained look and Mike slumping down onto the couch besides them, and burrowing his head in to his hands.

"Honey, what happened?" Reaching a hand out to rest on Mike's back, in between his shoulder blades, Doll braced themselves for the worse and were left surprised when, in a deadpan melancholy, voice Mike said.

"I got promoted to the day shift." Mike replied with a groan.

Rather confused, but happy with the news, of Mike's promoted work status and not being fired Doll countered with.

"That's great honey!" But at the look on Mike's face they saw, said that no it wasn't, so they tried again with

"Is...isn't that what you wanted?" Moving there hand away as Mike started to sit up, and lean back onto the couch.

"Ugh, yes." Rubbing his face Mike sighed deeply. While Doll waited for him to go on.

"But, I feel like shit now, because there this kid and Boss says he's getting my old job, and I gotta train him, or I won't get promoted." With a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat , Mike paused to tip his head fully back. As Doll processed what Mike said, and realized that a new guy would have to deal with that animations, and Mike of course blamed himself, as if he signed the kids death contract himself.

"Mike, first of all you deserved to be promoted, and if you're showing them the ropes, then they'll be ok." Doll sat cross legged, waiting for a response, as Mike mulled over there words, before saying.

"What if he get hurt? Or he can't handle it? Or panic and-" Mikes worried babbling was soon cut off by Doll leaning over and wrapping Mike in a hug.

"What if they are fine, and can handle it, because you're there to help them, at least for a little while." At this Mike wrapped his arms around Doll and held them close.

"Mike I know you're worried, but it's gonna be fine, didn't you say a few days ago there getting new animations? So he's not even gonna have to deal with the killer ones." Upon hearing that Mike realized they were right, along with the old ones in storage, most likely to be heading to a scrap pile, there was no real danger.

"Thanks Doll." With that said, the two made and ate dinner then, spent the rest of the night, first watching movies and discussing , how great it was Mike was promoted, and things were getting better, then they moved on to more bizarre topics as couples do when it gets late, such as the right way to pronounce "egg", and if "peanut butter" wasn't made with butter why not call it "crushed peanut blend". Until they both passed out right there on the couch, while the Princess Bride played on screen.


End file.
